The Clans' Next Top Warrior - Season 1 - Introductions
To be coded and finished later Wavey: Hello hello, everyone, and welcome to the Clans' Next Top Warrior! Crowd: *cheers* Wavey: Yes yes, thank you very much. I am your host, Her Royal Majesty, The Greatest Host of All Time, Master of Funny Jokes, Hosting, and All That Jazz, Canon Corrector, Wavesplash! But you can call me Wavey *winks* Crowd: *goes wild* Mr. Extremely Long and Bigheaded Name: Best name ever! Wavey: Before I give you the show, I want to acknowledge my friends who had a similar project that inspired me to do this. The Greatest Warrior and One Warrior are awesome, go check them out! *gestures at a platform rising from the floor with four catpeople on it* Steppy, Wollow, Win, and Gig! Steppy, Wollow, and Gig: *wave* Win: *waves and looks grumpy* Yellowfang: Why are you so grumpy? Win: This is my FACE. Wings of Fire crew: WINTER QUOTE!!!! Wings of Fire critic: That's a Winter quote by Winterpaw? Omg so cheesy. Wavey: Well, obviously I'm the master of cheesiness! *winks* Today we're here to meet the contestants of Season 1 before they head off to their cabins and into the competition! We've held auditions and I present to you the six we've chosen from each Clan! First up, THUNDERCLAN!!! Crowd: *cheers* Critic #1: Ugh, ThunderClan always goes first. Cheerleader #1: But ThunderClan is awesome! Wavey: Here comes our first contestant! He's a loving cat who doesn't know when to quit and was murdered quite spitefully! His position is very controversial, but he's taking a break from all of that to be here. I present to you, ASHFUR!!!! Crowd: *cheers* Ashfur: *rises from platform and waves* SQUIRRELFLIGHT LIKE ME NOW???? I'M A CELEBRITY SO MUCH BETTER THAN BRAMBLESTAR!!! Bramblestar: :( only Wollow voted for me Wavey: *holds up sign behind Ashfur that says BRAMBLEXSQUIRREL FTW Crowd: *screams* Bramblestar: Thanks! Wavey: Anyway *pushes Ashfur offstage* Our next contestant is another controversial cat with an awesome sister and quite a unique gift - or curse? Anyways, please give a warm welcome to GOOSEFEATHER!! Goosefeather: *rises from platform* Crowd: *cheers* Russet: OMG ONG GOOSEFEATHER OMG WIN PLZ PLZ YOU'RE AMAZING Jayie: Ew Goosefeather: *rubs temples dramatically* I'M HAVING A VISION!!! Crowd: *gasps* Goosefeather's ThunderClan: Ono Wings of Fire critic: That's Fatespeaker's line... Wings of Fire crew: IT'S A QUOTE YOU DUMMY!! Wavey: Alright alright no arguments *pushes Goosefeather offstage* Goosefeather: BUT MY AMAZING VISI- *falls offstage* Wavey: ANYWAY our next contestant has had some family problems in the past, but I'm pretty sure she's mostly resolved them. I think. If not this is a great way to be apart from your family and show off to them at the same time! Which is exactly what I'm doing! *waves at camera* Anyway, please welcome BLOSSOMFALL!!! Crowd: *cheers* Blossomfall: *rises on platform* YOLO!! Cyp: Ooh Blossomfall is Ivypool competing too? *picks up pen* Ivypool: Nope I'm right here Cyp: Dang it no IvyXBlossom action Ivypool and Blossomfall: *sit/stand there awkwardly* Fernsong and Thornclaw: Phew Cyp: OOH FERNXTHORN *starts scribbling something on paper* Fernsong and Thornclaw: *also sit there awkwardly* Dovewing: AWKWARD Millie: Okay I'm changing the subject BRIARLIGHT NEEDS SO MUCH MORE ATTENTION THAN YOU Briarlight: No I don't! Bumblestripe and Graystripe: *sit there awkwardly* Wavey: Shoot I thought you guys were over this! Blossomfall, it might be time to get off… Blossomfall: *ignores Wavey* LOOK AT ME NOW MOM I’M ON TV I’M ON THE CLANS’ NEXT TOP WARRIOR I’M GOING TO WIN JUST WATCH ME Bumblestripe: *mutters* That’ll really suck if she doesn’t win then. Wavey: NO IGNORING THE HOST CYA LATER BYE *pushes Blossomfall off the stage* Millie: YEAH BLOSSOMFALL NO IGNORING THE HOST Blossomfall: :( Wavey: Sheesh Millie you sound like my brother! Icepaw: *waves* Millie: Nvm then Wavey: And our next contestant! A lot of people think she didn’t have a good enough death and she has a really cool sounding name but it doesn’t make sense… SORRELTAIL!!! Crowd: *cheers* Sorreltail: *rises on platform* Hi!! Sorrelstripe: OMG OMG MY NAMESAKE HI HI Sorreltail: Aw, hi! Sorrelstripe: :D Hollytuft: No fair, Hollyleaf didn’t get in :( Hollyleaf: *sits next to Hollytuft* Hi Hollytuft: AAAAAAAH :D Dark Forest rep: YOU DON’T THINK SHE HAD A GOOD ENOUGH DEATH??? WELL I’LL GIVE YOU A GOOD ENOUGH DEATH!!! Wavey: Ono security! Security: *does whatever they do when someone calls security because it’s almost never shown* Wavey: Okay now onto our next contestant *pushes Sorreltail offstage* He’s a funny elder who’s well-known and has been an elder since PO3 and he’s still around! Please welcome your immortal BFF, PURDY!!!! Crowd: *cheers* Honeypaw: *gazes up at Purdy with huge eyes* Show me… the secret of immortality. Purdy: *waltzes onto the stage* You just have to listen to 1,000,000,000,000,000 (etc) long and rambling stories! Honeypaw: Nvm I’ll stay mortal Wavey: Good because no going around and giving everybody immortality spells. If you do that, Onestar might hear! Crowd: *gasps in horror* Onestar: *pokes head out of secret door* Did I hear my name? Is it my turn yet? Wavey: Nope! Shoo! Onestar: :( *goes back inside* Wavey: That felt good. Alright, next contestant! *goes to shove Purdy offstage but he’s already moonwalking offstage* Hey, you broke the tradition! Purdy: B) Wavey: Alright, our final ThunderClan contestant is a certain medicine cat with a hilarious sense of sarcasm and a huge fan club! Give it up for JAYFEATHER!!! Crowd: *cheers* Jayfeather: *rises from platform* Yo Fanclub: AAAAAAH JAYBAE OMG JAYBAE AAAAAAH SIGN MY FACE!!!! Jayfeather: Um… Lionblaze: It’s okay bro I got your back Jayfeather: I DON’T WANT YOUR BACK AND DON’T CALL ME BRO!!! Fanclub: AAAAAAH OMG BURN YAY JAYBAE! Lionblaze: But I am your bro… :( Alderheart: Hi mentor :D Fanclub Cheerleaders: Who loves Jayfeather? We love Jayfeather! Jayfeather: … *walks offstage* Wavey: Well no clear ThunderClan fan favorite! Alright, now on to the next Clan, WindClan! WindClan: *cheers* Wavey: Our first contestant is a… um… he was great as a warrior. Here comes ONESTAR!!! Crowd: *cheers* Firestar: Aw come on! Why does he get in and not me???? Onestar: Cuz I’m awesome B) Firestar: -_- I would disagree with that Onestar: HEY! Rowanstar: Yeah me too -_- Onestar: What did I ever do to YOU???? Everyone: … Rowanstar: *facepaw* Wavey: Okay I’ve had enough *shoves Onestar offstage* Our next contestant comes from a little farther back in time, a fast runner, as all WindClan cats are. Please welcome RYESTALK!!! Crowd: *cheers* Ryestalk: *rises on platform* Hey guys! Shrewclaw: OMG HI HONEY I LOVE YOU <3 Ryestalk: Hi you’re embarrassing me… Shrewclaw: I LOVE YOU TOO SWEETIE <3 Ryestalk: AAAAAAAH TALLSTAR SAVE ME Tallstar: *pokes through secret door* I’M STILL HAVING MY MAKEUP DONE!! Shrewclaw: *takes picture off Tallstar with half makeup done* Tallstar: HEY!! *ducks back inside* Wavey: Hey no pictures Shrewclaw Shrewclaw: Dangit Wavey: IS HE DONE YET THIS IS GETTING OLD AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO PUT Tallstar: *rises on platform* Yea I’m done Wavey: Well that’s one way to tell me -_-*pushes Ryestalk quickly offstage* TALLSTAR YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR THE CUE Tallstar: Oh yeah… you could just do the introduction now right? Wavey: Sure. *sighs* You just met our next contestant, the other guy from Ryestalk’s time. Here’s TALLSTAR!! Crowd: *cheers* Jake: HI TALLSTAR!!! Tallstar: …Jake?? :O Firestar: ….Dad? :O Jake: Aw you guys are like twins it’s so cute <3 Quince and Nutmeg: >:( Firestar and Tallstar: Wait what Firestar: But he’s like my adoptive dad! Jake: :( Tallstar: But he’s like my adopted son! Quince: :( Wavey: Okay enough let’s stop this before we get to the Scourge part *pushes Tallstar offstage* Our next contestant has had quite a bit of trouble with mates and seems to like a certain family of toms, but she’s settled down now with two apprentice-kits. Please give a warm welcome to HEATHERTAIL!!! Crowd: *cheers* Heathertail: *rises on platform and waves* Lionblaze and Breezepelt: Hey what do you mean by “trouble with mates?” -- tbc Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:Clans' Next Top Warrior Category:Season 1 Category:Show